


Иллиан. До и после.

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, ImpSec
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор : Abyss de Lynx</p><p>Молчаливые размышления капитана Иллиана в расцвете карьеры - и после отставки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иллиан. До и после.

"Сначала я решу проблемы, касающиеся комаррцев, и только потом подумаю, кто из них двоих более невыносим - Грегор или Майлз".  
Саймон Иллиан, глава СБ Барраяра

***

В строгом офисе тишина, и можно не заметить сидящего в кресле мужчины с невыразительным лицом . так спокойно и неподвижно он смотрит куда-то вглубь себя. Такие моменты - редкость для Саймона. Тяжелая редкость. Поэтому он не любит оставаться в одиночестве, даже если минут, свободных от работы, у него всего несколько. Потому что тогда приходят мысли - быстрые, текучие, их невозможно удержать. 

Наносекунды. Секунды. Минуты. Часы. Дни. Дни складываются в недели, месяцы, годы. И вот, ты стоишь у окна и смотришь, как метеоры сгорают в атмосфере, как уходят и приходят, сменяя друг друга, день и ночь, времена года, сотрудники. Как меняется день ото дня все вокруг. Неизменным остается не столь уж много вещей и еще меньше людей. Не меняется чувство долга, все тот же груз ответственности лежит на плечах - ответственности за людей, за происшествия, за проступки и даже подвиги. Твой идеальный, ясный разум. Твоя четкая, точная, словно небывалый часовой механизм, память... Никогда не меняешься ты сам. 

Если кто-то скажет, что помнить все, не имея возможности забыть, это прекрасно, найдется кое-кто, кто может им возразить. Те, кто обладает эйдетической памятью не в мечтах, а на самом деле. Те, кто по молодости, или по глупости, или из тщеславия, или из искреннего желания служить и приносить пользу своей планете, а то и из-за всего этого сразу - так вот, те, кто сделал эту ошибку, очень жалеют о ней впоследствии. Потому что нельзя помнить обо всем, что когда-либо проходило через твое восприятие, и оставаться при этом нормальным человеком, и не сойти от этого с ума. Но, к счастью, вживление чипа помогает и в некоторой степени удерживаться от эмоций, умерять их. Что, увы, не означает, что их нет совсем, что бы ни думал тот, с кем беседуешь в данный момент. Секрет в том, что становится проще контролировать эмоции, когда ты можешь проанализировать свои и чужие поступки, вовремя вспомнить, чем грозит проявление того или иного чувства... Удержаться на краю. 

Любимое развлечение Майлза Форкосигана. Как не похож этот мальчик на своего отца. И вместе с тем в их с Эйрелом характерах проступают в чем-то общие и все же очень различные черты. 

Эйрел. Твердость. Спокойствие и уверенность в себе. Благородство и широта души, скрытой от посторонних твердым панцирем. Способность примениться к любым обстоятельствам, но ни в коем случае не гибкость. 

Майлз. Упорство, если не сказать упрямство. Решимость, если не сказать напористость. Храбрость, граничащая порой с безрассудством. Жесткость, в любой момент грозящая обратиться жестокостью. Бессмысленной жестокостью, которой Майлз сам не осознает. Расчетливая хитрость. Способность все поставить на кон ради достижения цели. Майлз - существо ломкое. Невыносимое. 

С Грегором куда удобнее, спокойнее, потому что Грегор воспитал в себе спокойствие, достойное владык. Но его спокойствие смертоносно. Являясь своеобразной реверсией Зерга, Грегор может быть пугающим. Зерг был психом, он был совершенно бешеный, но его действия можно было с легкостью предугадать. О чем думает и что в следующий момент вытворит Грегор - предсказать совершенно не возможно. Не помогает даже самый тщательный анализ. 

Да. Сдержанность - страшное оружие. Можно воспитывать ее в себе днями, годами. По-настоящему счастлив тот, в ком воспитывать ее не приходится, в ком она есть от природы. Иногда так хочется все бросить. Это слабость. Если ты относишься к людям, которые не знают, что такое отдых, ты счастлив. Потому что такие, как мы, не мыслят себя без любимой работы. Мы на ней женаты. 

Саймон закрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку кресла. Дышит он размеренно и неглубоко. Руки сложены на груди, и длинные чуткие пальцы переплетены между собой. По спокойному лицу то и дело пробегает едва заметная тень, как если бы ему снилось что-то неприятное или грустное, но тот, кто знает Иллиана достаточно хорошо, не сказал бы, что мужчина спит. 

Порой - это бывает крайне редко - одиночество делается невыносимым. Но изменить это нельзя. Рано или поздно перед каждым из нас встает некий выбор. И от того, что выберешь, зависит вся твоя последующая жизнь. Если бы только можно было позволить себе роскошь иметь друга. Просто кого-то - поговорить, кому позволительно доверять настолько, чтобы рассказать хотя бы часть того, что беспокоит, мучит и не позволяет из клубка вытянуть ту единственную нить, с которой начинают обычно распутывать, переложить с больной головы на здоровую - так всегда легче думается. Нельзя, хотя почему? Я хорошо знаю, почему: сегодня я буду рад видеть этого человека и обедать с ним рядом и захочу видеть его каждый день или хотя бы просто почаще, а завтра я отдам приказ посадить его в тюрьму или ликвидировать по подозрению или по обвинению в заговоре, предательстве. И не буду переживать по этому поводу. Потому что это моя работа. 

Что еще? Память... Нам с Эйрелом пришлось нелегко первые несколько лет. Да и сейчас ни он, ни я . не можем позволить себе роскошь до конца доверять кому-либо полностью. Хотя нет, в отношении Эйрела это утверждение несправедливо. Он может доверять Корделии. Я - нет. Она удивительная женщина. Но она пугает меня. Может быть, это просто свойственное барраярцам неприятие всего нового, не укладывающегося в рамки нашего видения мира, может быть, - есть и что-то еще. И тем не менее я при всякой возможности стараюсь увидеться с ними обоими. Что это? Приверженность идее монолитного сообщества, занудство или простое стремление всего живого собраться в группу, надеясь на возникновение определенного строя, который защитит от влияния извне? Или это элементарная зависть к тому, что у кого-то есть семья, основа основ нашего общества? 

Есть ли мне до этого дело?... Может ли быть так, чтобы мне это было нужно? 

\- Иллиан, я... - Вошедший осекся, глядя на Саймона. Таким он его еще не видел. Шеф СБ приоткрыл глаза, и по его губам скользнул бледный призрак улыбки. 

\- Входи. 

Едва заметно шевельнувшаяся бровь. Вот и все эмоции. 

\- Прошу прощения. У меня с собой свежие разведданные и результаты анализа передвижения цетагандийского флота. 

Иллиан кивнул и подался вперед, протягивая руку за диском. 

Работа... Что бы я делал, если бы вдруг стало нечего делать?... Что бы я делал, если бы вдруг стал не нужен? 

 

\------------------------------------  
Иллиан. Beyond. 

Кружение. Медленное кружение звезд, звуков и запахов. Медленное осознание того, что больше не надо спешить. Никуда. Никогда. 

Серая громада здания штаба СБ Барраяра. 

Больше никогда не войти в это здание в том качестве, в котором входил в него столько лет подряд. Не сесть за комм, разминая пальцы и подготавливая себя к новому рабочему дню, который начинается на два часа раньше, чем у остальных и заканчивается примерно на столько же позже. И уже мало кто встречает и провожает тебя уважительными взглядами, а есть и такие, кто ехидно улыбается за твоей спиной. Но тебя это больше не трогает. Тебе кажется, что ты стал далеким-далеким метеоритом, которому нет и не может быть дела до тех, кто живет внизу. И больше от тебя ничего не зависит. 

В радость это или в тягость? 

Даже этого ты не можешь понять. 

Длинные коридоры, одинаковые двери. Все это знакомо, близко, понятно. И одновременно хорошо и грустно, потому что и ощущаешь и не ощущаешь себя частью этого. Иллиан довольно долго простоял перед смутно знакомой дверью, и только когда повернулся уходить, вспомнил, что это одна из комнат архива малой степени секретности. 

Иногда ты даже не можешь вспомнить, во сколько встал. И это радует тебя куда больше, чем беспокоит. Потому что тебе стало доступно то же, что и другим людям, окружающим тебя. Ты научился забывать то, что не является необходимым. И что за беда, если периодически ты заодно забываешь и то, что надо бы помнить? 

Он прошел прямыми узкими коридорами, с кем-то здороваясь, кому-то вежливо кивая, изредка незаметно проводя пальцами по стенам и дверям, словно желая убедиться в их реальности. Вошел в кабинет, ранее принадлежавший ему, и остановился перед коммом, который когда-то хранил куда меньшее количество информации, чем его многострадальная голова. Улыбнулся. 

Рядом друзья, с которыми наконец-то можно говорить о чем угодно, которым можно доверять. Пусть не государственные секреты, но и плевать на них. Есть дом. Иная, совершенно отличная от прежней, жизнь. И - единственная женщина на свете. Любимая, обожаемая, самая красивая и желанная. Ты наконец-то можешь позволить себе то, о чем в свое время и мечтать не смел. Просто быть самим собой . счастливым, всем довольным, не задумывающимся о том, как отразится на судьбе Империи твой следующий шаг. Быть единственным, исключительным, бесконечно важным для Грегора, для Империи, для сотни тысяч жизней, конечно, замечательно. Но нет ничего плохого и в том, чтобы стать совершенно обычным человеком. 

Он покинул здание, никем не задержанный, сел в машину и тронул шофера за плечо, чтобы отдать приказ везти его в дом Элис Форпатрил. 

\- Если сможешь, избегай мест, где могут быть пробки. Не хотелось бы опоздать к ужину. 

Водитель кивнул, а Иллиан откинулся на спинку сиденья и закрыл глаза. 

Да. Ты можешь позволить себе стать живым человеком. Таким же, как все. Ты можешь позволить себе устать, можешь позволить себе ни о чем не беспокоиться. 

Отрывистыми картинками пронеслись воспоминания. Майлз. Эйрел. Грегор. Элен и Айвен. Снова Майлз. Так похожий на отца. Но так и не ставший ему лучшим другом, как его отец. 

Но тебе будет не хватать. Того, что было, и того, что могло бы быть, если бы. И вот с этим ты уже действительно ничего не сможешь сделать.


End file.
